eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
WoodStorage
__NOEDITSECTION__ "All your precious wood is stored here. Don't let sneaky thief anywhere near!'' ''Upgrade the storage to increase its capacity and durability against attack." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Wood Storage allows players to save hard earned Wood so that it can be used for future upgrades. The highest level can store up to 5 million Wood per storage. **The Wood Storage building takes up a 3x3 space. **Wood Storages are still fully functional while being upgraded. **It is one of the most protected buildings in-game, due to its capability to store large quantities of Wood. **There is a relatively common glitch in the attack screen with regard to Wood Storages; in some cases a village may have a Wood Storage that is in fact nearly or completely full, but for some reason it appears completely empty to the enemy player viewing it. However, once it takes damage, the Wood in the storage suddenly pops up and it looks like it is overflowing. This also applies to Food Storages, Farms, and Sawmills. **Upgrading your Wood Storage to a higher level than you require for storage purposes can potentially save Wood in a raid. As an attacker receives an amount of Wood proportional to the percentage of damage each hit causes, the higher health of the upgraded building results in less Wood per hit. It also takes longer to destroy, giving you more time for your defenses to destroy the attacker before they can steal all the available Wood. **The Wood Storage is the counterpart of the Food Storage, and vice versa. **Although it stores Wood, it is upgraded with Food. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Wood Storages undergo significant visual changes at levels 5, 10, 11 and 12. ***When initially constructed, the Wood Storage consists of a square open-top wooden repository with raised wooden corners. It is reinforced around the base by a single steel band with small brass rivets. ***At level 2, the Storage grows slightly taller, adding a pair of small steps on one side and a steel door on the other. A second steel reinforcing band appears as well. ***At level 3, the Storage grows taller and adds a third steel reinforcing band. The two small steps are replaced with a short stepladder. The level 4 Wood Storage is slightly taller still with a fourth steel band and a taller stepladder. ***At level 5, the four steel bands are replaced with a solid metal base (although the top is still made of wood). Armor plating appears at the base of the four corners of the structure. The stepladder is replaced by steel rungs, and a padlock appears on the steel door. ***At level 6, the Storage grows taller again, and a new steel band appears above the metal base. ***At level 7, it receives additional reinforcement on the four corners. ***At level 8, it grows taller once again and the armor plating on the corners receives metal spikes. ***At level 9, the Storage grows in height again, receiving a second steel reinforcing band above the metal base. The armor plating on the corners grows wider with additional spikes. ***At level 10, all the remaining wood is replaced by metal. The flat sides of the Storage receive spiked brass armor plating, while the corners retain their spiked steel reinforcements, though these now extend the length of the structure. The gray metal padlock on the door is replaced by a pair of brass padlocks. ***At level 11, the top halves of the corner reinforcements are replaced with spiked brass armor, and the four corners receive huge vertical Wooden spikes. ***At level 12, it gains a large stone base with steps leading to the ladder, the vertical spikes are replaced by Wooden pillars, and the two padlocks are replaced by a brass vault. ---- *'Trivia ' **During the tutorial, the Thiefs state that they love Wood, however they do not prioritize Wood over Food **Every upgrade except upgrading from level 11 to level 12 approximately doubles the storage's capacity. **Oddly, when the storage is near empty, there is a single Wood coin that appears to be floating halfway up the storage. This is more noticeable with every increase in level.